Scarlet Memories
by Bitterness11
Summary: Zero was in the orphanage after his family died recently. After some months a rich wierd man appeared saying he is his relative and want to take him and make him his heir. Zero started to get suspicios about the man's real motive after he saw that man. What he will do to know the truth? and what about his forgotten memories that kept chasing him? KaZe.
1. Haunted By Forgotten Memories

**Author's note :** Hello there, this is a new story of mine *of course it is you idiot!* any way plz read it and tell me what you think :).  
Oh before I forget I will borrow Watari from Death Note in this fic, I liked the way he took care of L and I wanted him to do the same thing with one of the characters here .. Plz tell me if there was any problem?  
For those who don't know Watari he is an old man with white hair and glasses and a white mustaches like any old servant I guess.

Sorry for the short chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, I wish Kaname was mine though :( .

* * *

Zero hit the table with his hands "What the hell! Where did this relative came from anyway? I have been told that I have non!"

The orphanage owner adjust his glasses and sighed, this boy behaviours is really irritating! Especially when he gets mad, but shit he always get mad on any tiny thing. He doesn't blame him though he has lost his dear family just eight months ago, that's really did affect him greatly. Although this boy is rode, unrespectful most of the time, but a lot of them don't hate him for it. His tragic is still fresh and he still didn't shed any tears, in front of their eyes at least.

Zero glared intently at the old man before him, how could this be? He never heard anything about his relatives from his parents, no one ever visit them saying he was a relative to them. He knew that he is totally alone right now, so who is that rich man whom said he is a relative to him and wanted to take care of him and makes him his heir?

The old man's voice before him jerked him out of his thoughts "As I told you Zero, I really do appreciated it if you want to stay here with us. But if that man was really your relative I fear that I don't have a choice but to let you go. You know this orphanage is in a hard time right now, we will be thankful if the kids have any families to take care of them. Besides, he will let you complete your senior year in a really good school, isn't that good Zero?"

Zero frowned deeply, he said without yelling this time "How can you prove that he is my real relative or not? You can't simply throw me on him you know?"

The old man smiled "I won't throw any of my sons away Zero, I won't let him take you unless I trusted him. I told him to bring the papers that approves his words tomorrow, so you better pack your bags and be ready"

Zero snorted on his way to the door "who thought that an unknown wealth relatives can fall from the sky!"

* * *

He went directly to his room, it was night already, he was going to sleep after dinner when that old man has requested him.

He laid on the bed and stare mindlessly at the ceiling, who is this relative could be? He has been told what that man has said, he wanted to take care of him and make him his Heir. Without any conditions!

Zero smiled to himself, a money came to him falling from the sky! This is the good thing from all this crap. He kept smiling and thought about that rich man, he should be an old man whom was just two steps away from his grave if he wanted a heir so badly. That's right, if it isn't like that then why didn't he knew about this relative existence?

He closed his eyes and relaxed, there isn't anything good in yelling and frowning on something he can't change is there? He should look at the bright side, he will have a Money of his own soon and a lot of it. Although his parents weren't poor but he didn't really enjoyed anything from it, everything was to his twin Ichiru. He shook his head violently, there is no good in thinking about the past.

Before he drift to sleep, he remembered that when he was a child, he has told someone that when he become older; all he wants is to have a lot of money.

But who?

* * *

_He and his small twin were playing happily together, they were playing in front of the woods near their home and their parents were watching them with concern. If it wasn't for Ichiru they won't be here in the cold snow, but Ichiro wanted to play outside so they didn't have a choice if they wanted to make their favourite child happy._

_His mother yelled at him when he throw a big snowball at Ichiru's face, she came and hugged her dear child while their father was scolding the other one._

_Zero kept his gaze on the white ground, he doesn't really understand why they were yelling at him right now. All he did was playing with his brother like they had asked him or to be exact 'Ordered' him to do._

_He didn't want to come here in the first place, it was obvious that they don't want him to be with them anyway. But Ichiru does, so he has to come._

_While his father was scolding him he saw his mother hugging Ichiru gently and trying to make him stop crying. His eyes watched the scene in front of him with a questioning gaze, their parents never liked them to cry, and Zero never cried in front of them even if he was hurt so badly; so why didn't they prise him for that? Or pat his head like they did to Ichiru when he stopped crying?_

_When Ichiru finely stopped crying, his mother glared at him angrily "What you did is unforgivable Zero! How could you be so cruel on your sick little brother? Listen now go straight to the house for your punishment, we will go to buy something for Ichiru to make him smile. If I didn't see you in your room when I'm back you know what will happen!"_

_He know what will happen as always, no dinner for the naughty child. Before they walked away his father said "Be a good child Zero and listen to your mother, we will be back soon"_

_Zero watched their retreating backs and muttered with teary eyes "But I'm a good child dad .. Why can't you see that?"_

_When they disappeared from his eyes he put his arm on his eyes and run to the woods crying._

_Why his parents didn't love him like Ichiru? What's so bad about him? Why did they buy everything for Ichiru and not him? He wants toys like Ichiru, he wants sweets like Ichiru, he wants Ice cream, chocolate, everything like Ichiro, like the other kids in their age._

_He wants to go with them to the amusement park, Ichiru said it was really fun. His mother said it was hard on her to take the two of them there, when he asked his mother she told him that his brother is sick and she must look out for him and never leave him alone, so Zero has to stay alone instead._

_Oh how he wish if he was the sick one, he wants his parents to watch over him like they did for Ichiru, how much he envied Ichiru._

_He didn't stop until he reached that place, there where he always came when he felt like crying, there used to be a lake but now the water is freezing._

_The tears kept falling from his big violet eyes, he walked closer to the lake, he gasped and his eyes widened when he saw a **fresh red blood** on the white snow .. Next to it was a black scarf and .. A **scarlet pendant**._

Zero suddenly woke up from his dream, he sat and thought about it. It was a wierd dream, was it from his memories? Was he a five years old back then?

He frowned and get out of the bed hastily, he opened one of the drawers and his eyes widened when he saw the same pendant in his dream. So the dream was from his memories after all.

He wondered when he saw the pendant the first time he came here, it was packed with his belongings from their house. At first he thought it was for his mother and they put it in his bag by accident but after that dream .. He wonders if he took it from there back then?

He stare at the pendant in his hand, he couldn't remember how he took it, he was just a child. But why he feels as if something was comforting him whenever he saw it?

* * *

**_"You know Zero .. I'll miss the winter .. The snow .. The cold wind .. And your beautiful smile"_**


	2. The Moment I Saw Him

**Author's note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added the story to their favourites and alerts :D

There's something I forgot to tell you, there is No Vampires in this fic. I really do love vampires but I also love something else that Vampires can't have it, you will know it in the coming chapters.

You know keep supporting me if you liked my stories and review :)

Special thanks to you Starry Night for reading all my stories :D

* * *

Zero was on his way back from the school, he was caring his bag lazily on his shoulder. That old man said the man who wants to take him will come today, if he brought the papers that prove if he was truly his relative he will have to go with him.

The weird thing is that man didn't mention anything about adopting him, he snorted secretly; maybe he is too old he even won't make it alive till the adoption papers were finished. Maybe the life has finely opened it's arms for him, he won't need to beg his parents to buy him anything anymore, although he had stopped begging them a long time ago.

He stopped walking and his hands drooped to his sides, he lowered his head and his gaze was focused on the ground. He could sense it, the black clouds gathering in the sky above, the sun has disappeared and the rain would fall in any minute.

His parents, Ichiru .. Are they watching him right now? He lift his lost gaze up to the sky, maybe they weren't watching him, maybe they still don't care about him .. Maybe they are happy that they had left together without him .. Like they used to when they were alive.

Seeing those black clouds always reminds him of the death of his family, as if he had forgot them. They all died in a day like this, except for the heavy rain and .. Today wasn't his and Ichiru's birthday.

_**Flashback**_

_"Okay mother, I'll go buy it"_

_He put down the phone and went to wear his coat and take his umbrella. Today was his and Ichiru's birthday, his family went to buy a precious watch Ichiru wants for his birthday present. They had asked him what present he want but he had told them to get anything, everything he wanted in the past doesn't matter right now. He learned how to live with it, he also learned; the more expensive what Ichiru wants the more plain his present would be._

_He opened the door and walked in the heavy rain. He smiled a wry smile, he still remember in his fifth birthday when they gave him a normal sweet chocolate while Ichiru was screaming in delight after they had gave him that beautiful expensive car. He still remember his mother smiling at him apologetically and mouthed 'We didn't have enough money'_

_Screw them, screw the money, he doesn't care. He walked slowly on the soaked road. He always likes walking under the rain, its always suits his mood._

_In every birthday; he always wishes that he was never born. He used to feel unwanted, he used to feel like he was a burden on his parents, it will be fine if they just have Ichiru._

_He entered the bakery and bought the birthday's cake, a strawberry cake like Ichiru has asked. He looked at his watch, he must hurry they will be there at any minute._

_He walked back to the house, he frowned a little when a car has passed him with a speed that shouldn't be here at this street especially while it was raining!_

_His eyes widened when he recognised the car .. His father's .._

_When he saw the old woman passing the street, everything in front of his eyes happened in a slow motion. He saw his father's car turning away violently but it was too late, the old woman's body fly to the other side of the road, his father's car has lost balance and overturned upside down repeatedly till it finely stopped._

_He throw his umbrella and the cake box and ran there, there was a little hope that this may not be his father's car, and if it was .. Maybe he could help them!_

_When he reached the car a strong gas scent greeted him, he coughed and his eyes widened when he saw a bloody hand dangling from the broken window, **those soft fingers .. That ring ..**_

_He shouted "Mother!" before he ran towards her, someone catch his arm and screamed at him but he didn't listen what he had said. His shocked gaze was focusing on his mother's hand that disappeared behind the hungry fire, even the heavy rain didn't stop the fire before the car has exploded._

He shook his head violently and ran to the building, if he stayed here any longer he will reach there completely wit.

He didn't shed any tears after that night, he was like a doll, and whenever he felt like crying and wanted desperately to cry .. He couldn't, he felt nothing inside him but _ashes_.

He slowdown when he saw a black Limo in front of the orphanage big doors, is that man already here?

He entered and went directly to the main office, he wants to see that man, he was really curious about him.

He stopped in front of the door and heard some voices inside, he knocked on the door and waited till he heard the orphanage owner calling for him to come in. He opened the door and entered quietly, his eyes fell on an old man standing next to the office. He frowned, the man was just like he had imagined him but .. Why was he standing like this?

The orphanage owner looked at him and smiled "That's Zero, you asked to see him just minutes ago"

After he heard that Zero realised there was another man was sitting on the chair next to the office, the chair's back was facing him so that's why he didn't noticed him in the first place. His gazed focused on that chair but all he was able to see was a little of dark brown hair.

He heard a deep calm voice "Is that so ..?"

Zero watched the other standing up gracefully, when he turned around and focused his gaze on him, Zero gasped. He stare at the other wide eyes and his mouth slightly open, he never in his life saw a man as handsome as this man in front of him right now. That dark brown soft hair that was slightly longer than his, some of the bangs covered an amazing looking wine-red eyes, it just looked .. Captivated. Somehow this eyes reminds him of something .. Something was long forgotten.

He caught himself before his gaze wondered lower, he saw the man smirking at him as if he knew what he was thinking about. He took some steps towards him and extended his hand to him for a handshake still smirking "Kaname Kuran, it's a pleasure to meet you"

Zero glared at the other and ignored the extended hand, he turned his gaze towards the orphanage owner "Don't tell me he is that man? I thought he was an old man like him!" He gestured towards the still standing old man.

He saw Kuran lowering his hand and putting it into his pocket and his eyes were focused on him. The orphanage owner smiled sheepishly "I thought he was an old man too, I didn't really expect that to happen. Besides he is truly your relative although not really close, he is your grandmother's cousin's son. Maybe that's why you doesn't know him and he didn't know about your existence till now"

Zero shouted "I won't go anywhere I'll stay here! I don't care about the relatives bullshit! I thought he was an old man who was just two steps from his grave and look at him!" He turned his gaze towards the man named Kuran "There is just two or three years between us for god's sake!"

Kuran crossed his arms and turn his face to the side as if he didn't like what's Zero just said "It's six"

Zero shouted at Kuran's face "What?"

Kuran meets Zero's glare stubbornly "It's six years between us"

Zero shook his head and looked helplessly at the orphanage owner "See? We didn't get along you can't throw me on him like that!"

Kuran said smirking "Is it because I'm younger than you thought? You wanted me an old man to die early and have all the money to yourself huh?"

Zero glared at him and when he didn't respond Kuran continued in a cold tone "You don't have a choice here Zero, Watari; put Zero's bags into the car"

The old man bowed "As you wish Kaname-sama"

Zero was speechless, he stare disbelieved at Kuran before he turned his gaze to the orphanage owner again "You can't let him do that!" He hit the table with his fists "You can't let him take me away I won't cause you any problems I promise I'll be good with the other boys I will study hard .." His voice shuddered "But please don't throw me away!"

Suddenly someone turned him around violently, his back hit the office behind him and he saw Kuran's face in front of his and his hands clutching his shoulders painfully, Kuran hissed as if he doesn't want the orphanage owner to hear "Do you want to be a burden on that kind old man Zero? Don't you know how much he needs money right now? Stop being a nuisance and come with me"

Kuran released him and went directly to the door as if he was sure that Zero will go after him without further arguments.

And he was right, he lowered his head shameful of himself. Kuran's words still on his mind

_'A burden'_

He heard the load thunder cracking outside, and the bright light sparks from the office big window

_'A nuisance'_

Just like what he was to his parents, just a_ burden_.

* * *

Zero stare outside at the heavy rain from the window besides him, he ignored the man that was sitting next to him in the limo. And the other seems to be ignoring him too, he didn't say any word to him since he entered the limo.

He was wondering, Kuran knew exactly how to make him come with him by his own. Did he by any chance knew anything about his past? No that's impossible, he just knew about his whole being just days ago.

Zero turned his gaze to the other "Kuran .. I was wondering .."

Kuran cut him off still not looking at him "Kaname"

Zero's eyes widened slightly, he didn't expect that from him, actually for a moment he thought the other might tell him to call him Kaname-sama. He snorted secretly he won't be surprised if he does.

"Fine Kaname, I was wondering .." He lift his eyes and meets Kaname's gaze "Why did you said you will make me your heir? Is it just to make me come with you?"

"You think that I was lying?"

Zero glared "I couldn't understand, you might get married soon then what would happen?"

Kaname kept staring at him without emotion "Who said that I'm not married?"

"I think you are still young to be married"

"There are so much boys get married in an early age even younger than me"

Zero frowned "You don't wear a ring"

"That's not important, a lot of married couples don't wear rings"

Zero started to lose it "Are you married or not?"

Kaname closed his eyes smiling a little and leaned his head on the window next to him "No I'm not, and don't worry I won't change my word, you are officially my heir. When we reach my .. Our house you will sign the papers"

Zero still wasn't sure why Kaname would make him his heir, he still has a life, he might get married, he might have children ..** Then Why?**

* * *

Watari put the bags in the big room that was Zero's. Zero watched wide eyes the place around him, seriously would he be living in the beautiful room from now on?

Watari's voice brought him back to earth "Kyrui - sama if you need anything just press that button there and I'll be right here"

Zero smiled "Thanks Watari, please call me just Zero, leave the sama thing for that arrogant Master of yours"

He saw a hint of smile on Watari's face before the other has bowed and closed the door behind him.

He went to open his bags, the road was longer than he thought and he was tired. Kaname's house was really big for him to live in it alone, it looks like a mansion.

After he puts all his stuff in the drawer and closets he took his towel and went to take a bath.

When he finished he founds Watari has brought him dinner, he thanked him then asked "What about Kaname?"

"He always eats his dinner in his room, and told me to bring yours here he said you looked tired"

"Will he wasn't wrong, thank you Watari"

He laid on his new bed after he finished dinner, he stare at the scarlet pendant in his hand. When he found it in his bag the first time he went to the orphanage and after his parents and Ichiru's death. He kept staring at it every time before he went to sleep, and whenever he was depressed and wanted to cry. He always felt as if it was absorbing his pain, his fear, his loneliness. It's comforting him somehow, as stupid as it was, he always feel as if someone was with him and understands him completely.

He frowned slightly when he saw something on the pendant that he didn't notice before, there was a really small dark red colour. He looked at closely, was that .. **_A blood?_**

His eyelids closed slowly, he was exhausted.

* * *

_The five years old Zero stare at the fresh blood in front of him still shocked._

_After sometime he heard a rough coughing, he turned around and saw a boy older than him a little leaning on a nearby tree and coughing violently. He walked slowly towards him, the boy stopped coughing and lift his head to look at him with a hand covering his mouth._

_They stare silently at each other before another rough coughing let the other fell on his knees, Zero ran towards him and put his small hands on the other's shaking shoulders "Are you okay?"_

_The coughing continued endlessly, Zero still holds the other, he gasped and his eyes widened when he saw the blood that covered the snow and ruined the boy's white shirt._

_Zero's teary eyes watched the other still coughing, he couldn't .. He hugged the other desperately and cried "Please make it Stop **you will Die**!"_

Zero opened his eyes, his heart aching .. Another dream from his memories?

But he couldn't see that boy's face .. And he doesn't remember anything .. Who would remember something when he was just a five years old?

Is that boy still _alive_? Did he _died_? Or what heppened to him?

He touched his cheek .. Was he crying?

* * *

**_"Don't be upset .. Keep smiling .. I'll always watch over you from here"_**


	3. His Cold Treatment

**Author's Note:** Hello guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! I really do appreciate ur support :D

I know I used to update in a shorter time but I was totally free back then now I have some work to do *such as washing the dishes -_-*

Anyway there's something I need to tell u before I go back to work *folds her arms behind her head and moving her toes in a thoughtful manner*

It's for those who read without leaving a review *hardend her gaze* if u didn't review after this chapter I'll ask Lelouch to use his geass on u, or ask Light to write ur names on that Note of his u know very well, or send Sebastian to make a delicious dish from ur meat For me!, or .. *trembled slightly* I might ask Kaname to make u disappear just by ... What are u looking at? There's no one pointing his gun behind my head is there?

Quit it Zero return to ur spot for this story you know I can't ask Kaname anyway *sigh*

I'm sorry for my rambling I'm just losing my mind becuz of the lack of slp.  
All I wanted to say is ..

Everyone have his own choice if he wanted to review or not, but if u loved the story u read why don't u support the author? It just .. Those stories are our secret place to escape from the real world, and we love to share them with all of u.

Kaname Is The Best!

KanameZero Forever "Fighting!"

*collapse to the ground*

* * *

Chapter 3

Zero opened his eyes slowly, what a comforting sleep, he hadn't slept like that in months! He blinked when he saw a pair of eyes close to his face staring back at him, the room was slightly dark because of the heavy curtains that was still closed. He blinked again, was he .. dreaming?

He rubbed his eyes to chase the sleep out of them and blinked again, he squealed and jumped from the bed when the said eyes finely blinked. He heard a low chuckle and saw Kaname standing from his previous position on the bed.

Zero gritted his teeth "What the hell are you doing here?"

His eyes never left the figure's back who went to open the curtains "It's time to wake up"

He put his arm on his eyes to cover them from the suddenly strong light and spat angrily "That doesn't answer my question! Why were you staring at my face like a creepy doll?"

Kaname walks to the door without casting him another glance "Oh I believe it answered it all. You have 30 minutes to be in my office or else; forget about the wealth you'll get"

Zero shouted before the other closes the door at his face "As if I'll die without your damn money bastard!"

He clenched his fists, what's wrong with that arrogant anyway? Sneaking into his room like that then leaving as if he own the place? Well .. he does own the place but that won't last long if he signed the papers! He ran to the bathroom in a hurry he won't miss the chance in having maybe millions or more, who knows?

* * *

Zero stare at the big door in front of him while his hands on his knees, he was trying hard to regained his breaths, damn this big house it took him a long time to find that bastard's office, maybe he will sell it when he owns it one day .. Good idea isn't ?

He stood and knocked on the door, he waited till he heard Kaname saying "Come in"

He entered and his eyes widened slightly when he noticed two weird men sitting on the couch while Kaname was sitting on an armchair. He grimaced when Kaname gave him a hard look and gestured towards him to sit on the couch next to him, the good thing is the two men's backs were facing him so they didn't saw his face.

He walks slowly noticing Kaname's formal cloth, he looked at his plain white shirt and jeans. Well it's not his fault, the other didn't tell him there would be witnesses. Come to think of it .. Something important like this needs an outside people to witness on it but .. The other didn't give him time to think at all!

He bit his lower lip and sat quietly, he focused his eyes on the two men in front of him, they were reading some papers and were totally busy to watch him; but what makes him nervous is Kaname's eyes that were rested on him all the time.

Why was he watching him like this? Did he regret his design or something? He knew he must behave right now to reach his dream or he would gladly glare back at that bastard!

He nearly sighed in relief when Watari entered with the tea and Kaname's eyes wasn't watching him like an eagle anymore. His stomach growled when Watari put a delicious looking cake in front of him, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he lift his eyes to look at the clock on the wall, is it 10:15 already? Did he slept all that? No wonder he was hungry he didn't have his breakfast yet.

Finely he turned his eyes to look at Kaname, he saw nothing but a hint of smile on the other's face, so he did heard that after all.

Before he could even taste his cake he heard Kaname's deep voice "Let's get started shell we?"

* * *

Zero stood and stretched his body, he didn't think they would take this long. He sighed and fixed his gaze on the only one left in the room beside him "What is it with you watching me like a hawk all the time?"

Kaname was sitting in his armchair calmly, his cheek rested on his palm and his eyes Still on Zero "Just to make sure you are behaving"

Zero glared at him "Oh really?" He leaned next to the other till their faces were just inches away and looked at him in the eye, he smirked "it's a match"

His smirk turned to a slight pout soon after, the other didn't seem surprised at all, he didn't waver nor blink, does he know this game?

He focused his gaze on those burgundy eyes that were staring back at him blankly, why is those eyes so empty?

The bastard really does have a stunning eyes, a unique colour and heavy eyelashes, he bet the girls would be jealous from him.

His gaze unconsciously went lower till it rested on the other's lips, he got hold of himself when he saw a smirk on those lips, he shook his head and scooted away.

He glared at the smirking Kaname but said nothing, Kaname looked amused "I guess I won, right Zero?"

Zero crossed his arms still frowning "I never thought you knew that game" he grimaced when his stomach growled Again.

Kaname stood and walked to the window "Go to get yourself an early lunch, you'll find Watari had made something for you already"

Something tensed in Zero's body, what is it with the suddenly cold tone ?

He hesitated before asking "What about you?"

Kaname kept watching the outside "Don't tied yourself to me Zero"

Zero stare at the other's back for a moment, he glared daggers at him and mumbled "Bastard!" before going to the door. When he was about to be nice to him, when he thought he could finely open his heart to someone, but that someone definitely wasn't this cold stone!

"One more thing"

Kaname's voice stopped his hand before opening the door, he kept his hand on the doorknob and waited..

"The day after tomorrow you will go to your new school, if there is something you want to know just ask Watari. You may leave now"

He gritted his teeth and closed the door behind him firmly, if he wants this cold treatment between them it's fine! that arrogant who his neck will be broken one day because he always rises his nose up to the sky, It's obvious that he doesn't want anything to do with him. Just as he saw the minutes before, Kaname didn't write his own name as Zero's guardian, he wrote Watari's name. Does he can't stand him that much?

Oh god he wasn't mistaken when he hated him from the beginning.

* * *

At dinner that night, Zero entered the dinning room but stopped when he saw there was just One person's set of dinner, he turned to look at Watari "What about Kaname?" He doesn't learn from his mistakes does he? This is Watari anyway and Not that bastard.

Watari holds the chair for him to sit on "He never eats out of his room"

Zero's eyes widened "You mean I'll eat my dinner alone all the time?"

He lowered his head when Watari nodded, he played with his fork mindlessly, why was he so disappointed? He should be happy that he might not see that solemn blank face everyday shouldn't he?

He sighed and lift his eyes to Watari again "Why don't you join me then Watari?"

Watari said without smiling "enjoy your dinner Zero-sama"

Zero shook his head before starting his dinner "What I had told you about the sama thing.."

* * *

Walking mindlessly in the peaceful garden, Zero thought that Kaname really does have a big beautiful garden to wander in. At first he didn't thought he would find a place like this here, because that big house hide everything here from the view. When he first passed the walls that surrounds the house on the limo he thought the front small garden was everything, but look at this!

The sky above him was full of the clouds, but it wasn't a heavy dark clouds though, the weather was just as he wished it to be.

There's something he couldn't understand, when he walked here he met two men wearing a black suit and both had bowed to him. To think of it, their appearance matched the other men in front of the main gate, are they all guards? Why that bastard would need a guards anyway? Maybe it's because he feared to be lost in this big house or something..

Anyway his first day in the new school would be tomorrow, he wonders if it was close to here he wants to go and back from there walking. He used to that it would be hard if he has to change it.

He took a deep breath full of the scent of roses around him, there is a fountain a few feet away from him,a bushes full of red roses is all around the place. he leaned to cut one of them but winced in pain when its thorns hurt his fingers, he swiftly backed his hand and fought the sting of tears in his eyes, he stare at the blood on his finger before lifting his gaze hopefully up to the sky ..

He cursed himself for his stupid thought and lowered his head while gritting his teeth and clutching his hands to fists. He slumped his shoulders in defeat, There's no one watching over him, no one care, they didn't care about him when they were alive now they'll when they're dead? They have Ichiru with them so why would they even care to cast a look on the earth?

They had left, leaving him all alone here. He felt as if they had cut the only tie that was connecting them, being alive. He feels that he won't be able to see them even if he died, he knew if it was their choice; they will still leave without him.

He clenched his chest, his heart hurt, he wants to cry but the tears had vanished.

Always .. Always when he was hurt, tired, sick, injured, he succeed in hiding it, pretending to be fine when he clearly wasn't. Was he that good at pretending? Or they always knew but act as if they didn't notice, maybe they were the ones who were pretending in the end. Or maybe .. They weren't pretending or anything, maybe they simply didn't care.

His shoulders shook in silent bitter laughters, he wanted to cry but he ended up laughing, he covered his face with his hand. If there wasn't anyone care, so why should he?

However, he didn't saw the curtains that closed behind the window behind his back.

* * *

Zero took his bag in a hurry and ran to the stairs, he would be late in his first day in the new school!

He didn't wake up till Watari came and woke him up by himself, he must had timed the alarm wrongly somehow.

He finely stopped in front of the dinning room, he looked at the breakfast Watari had set for him and regretted being late, now he would miss this delicious food.

He smiled apologetically at Watari who was standing next to the chair "There's no time for me to eat Watari, let's get going or I'll be late"

Before Watari could respond Zero heard a deep calm voice He Hate So Much behind him "I'll take you there personally today"

He turned around but saw the other already walking to the door "Watari did you bring my car?"

Watari bowed "Yes Kaname-sama"

Kaname opened the door and left leaving the door open behind him for Zero to follow, Zero grimaced "Why didn't you tell me he will drive me there by himself? I would have made him wait for me longer!"

Watari smiled and bowed again "My apologise Zero-sama, but you have already made him wait long enough"

Zero nearly cried in frustration "For god's sake Watari I told you to stop treating me formally! Anyway I'm going bye"

Before he ran to the door Watari called him "Zero-sama"

He turn around with a questioning gaze, he smiled warmly and gladly took the sandwich Watari offered him.

Zero waved to the kind old man before running to the open door, when he get outside he saw Kaname sitting in the driver seat of the black expensive looking car. He smiled in triumph when he saw the bored look on the other's solemn face, he walks slowly and opened the front door then closed it firmly. He frowned when Kaname flinched, it seems that he was spacing out and didn't knew that Zero had came nor noticed he had made him wait intentionally.

Kaname silently drove away while Zero started to eat his sandwich, he asked when they passed the main gates and the guards "Why there's so much guards all around the place?"

Kaname kept his gaze on the road "they aren't much, just 5 capable men"

Zero put all of the remaining sandwich into his mouth and chewed it slowly. He asked again with his mouth full of food "I shtill o't gt it, why the'e is gua''s i' the fi'st p'ash?" ,  
'I still don't get it, why there's guards in the first place?'

Kaname cast him a look and made a face before muttering "Disgusting!"

Zero waved his hand to Kaname to make him look at him again, and when Kaname Finely did he opened his Still full mouth in Kaname's face. He covered his mouth with his hand and chuckled when Kaname cursed and turned the car violently, his head hit the window next to him from the sudden move but he kept chuckling nonetheless. He knew Kaname turned violently like that to avenge his pride but he felt himself satisfied anyway.

He swallowed before smirking in victory, Kaname really looked disgusted and had made a funny face to watch, Zero Never in his life did such a thing, but if it annoys this arrogant in front if him he won't mind. Oh god vengeance is sweet!

His smirk disappeared as well as his dreams about his revenge when he saw the big building in front of him, a deadly rich school there's no doubt.

He get out of the car when Kaname stopped it, he stare surprised at the other when he left the car as well, he spat angrily "You know I can manage on my own!"

He gritted his teeth when he noticed the students eyes were rest on them, he put his bag on his shoulder and walked next to Kaname quietly. What is it with those idiots still staring at them? He saw some of the girls were watching them with lustful gaze, especially on Kaname. Others were curious about his own unique appearance, he heard some of them mentioning his silver hair.

He unconsciously closed the gap between himself and the other till their shoulder's touched, it wasn't really comforting here ..

He nearly sighed in relief when they stood in front of the principle office, Kaname knocked on the door then entered politely, Zero following along.

The solemn man behind the office greeted Kaname happily. Zero saw Kaname making himself comfortable on the couch before talking "As you already assumed, this is Zero Kiryu"

The principle smiled and it came weird on his scary face "I see, I hope you enjoy it in our school Kiryu-kun"

Zero nodded without responding, this man really does look frightening.

Kaname watched him for a second before turning his gaze towards the man "Zero will be late on his first class, send someone to take him there if you don't mind?"

The man nodded and called for a woman to come, he cast a final look on Kaname before following the woman to the class. He heard Kaname's voice before closing the door ..

"I hope everything is alright with what I asked you before?"

The principle cleared his throat "Oh about that, it ..."

* * *

Zero walks to the school's main gate his bag on his shoulder as usual. The school wasn't really bad as he first thought, although the students here are mostly rich but they weren't bad arrogant people. A numerous students came to him and told him their names, he merely smiled and nodded. He wasn't fond of people at all, he enjoys his loneliness a lot.

He stopped when he passed the gate and saw Watari standing next to the limo, he approached the other frowning "Why are you here Watari? I want to go back by myself!"

Watari bowed "It's Kaname-sama's orders"

Zero hissed "Don't bow for me like that, and I'll walk on my own! End of the story"

He walked for awhile but stopped when he noticed something, he turned his slightly wide eyes to the street, Why Was That Old Man walking beside him with the Limo like this?

He went next to Watari's window "What the hell are you doing Watari?"

"It's Kaname-sama's orders, when you refuse to come with me I have to walk after you with the limo"

Zero nearly grabbed his hair in frustration, he swear he could imagine that bastard's smirking face right now!

He sighed and opened the door, there's no use, this old man is also stubborn as hell when it comes to his master's orders.

* * *

Stretching his body, then jumping on his comforting bed, Zero let out a tired sigh, these three days were awfully long!

He laid on his back and stare at the ceiling, he didn't see Kaname since the last time in the school. He turned to his side, he didn't even ask him if it went well, if everything was fine, he huffed and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, why would he care about him anyway?

No matter how much people he knew, no one care about him. At his home, between his parents, he was a burden, in the orphanage, a burden, and now here in Kaname's house, with Kaname's cold treatment, he also felt as if he was a burden. Hell .. He just wants to disappear.

With that loneliness clutching it's cold fingers around his heart, he drift into a deep slumber.

_The little Zero watched the boy's coughing slowly subside, when it finely stopped he went and picked the black scarf and the pendant. He put the scarf gently around the boy's neck while the boy was watching him silently, he took the boy's hand and put the pendant in his palm before closing his fingers around it. The boy's hand wiped Zero's tears from his eyes gently painting some of the blood on Zero's soft cheek, he asked in a hoarse voice "Why are you crying?"_

_Zero smiled warmly and put his small hands on the boy's cold hand and leaned into it "I feared that you might die"_

_The boy smiled a wistful smile "What if I did? It doesn't matter, people always die"_

_Zero's big innocents eyes widened "You can't say something like this!" His small lips trembled a sign that he was on the verge of crying again "Mom said that all kids deserve to live a happy life, like Ichiru .. We must take care of you so you won't die and be happy like Ichiru!"_

_The boy took Zero's small chin between his fingers and stare at his big teary violet eyes "Who is Ichiru?"_

_Zero smiled sadly "My little brother"_

_"Why I should be happy like Ichiru .. Why not like you?"_

_Zero's lips trembled again "Because I'm .. Mom said I'm strong.. and .. Because .. Ichiru is sick and .. I .."_

_The little Zero suddenly felt a warm arms around his small body, his cheek rested on the boy's chest, the boy tights his holds around him. Zero heard the boy's calm voice "I know you aren't happy, I can see it clearly in your innocent eyes, you don't have to pretend in front of me"_

_Zero's small hands clenched the boy's shirt, his silent tears ran down his cheek, is this how it feels when someone hug you? He nuzzled his face on the boy's chest .. It feels .. so warm._

_"What's your name?"_

_Zero smiled between his tears and still in the warm embrace "Zero"_

_The boy unwrapped his arms from him and wiped Zero's tears from his face gently, he smirked before staring at Zero in the eyes "It's a match!"_

_Zero's blinked his big eyes innocently, he didn't understand what the other had said "What match?"_

_The boy chuckled "You already lost my sweet Zero, it's a game, we gaze at each other's eyes and who blink first lose the game"_

_Zero smiled and hugged the boy again "We will play it again later"_

_He felt the boy's arms around him again and his gentle hand brushing his soft short hair "I just hope we can have more time together, Zero"_

Zero's eyes flattered open, the room was so dark. It's those dreams again, he didn't see anything the past two days.

If this dreams were truly from his memories, then there's someone had cared for him once, that feeling from that warm embrace still lingers in his heart. And he learned that game from the boy, he still couldn't remember his featured, nothing other than the dark brown hair. Even his name .. He couldn't remember it.

He will do his best to find that boy, he smiled sadly; that if he was still alive .. Maybe he already died years ago, and maybe he did buried him with his own hands, after all .. He doesn't remember anything.

* * *

_**'Even just with that single droplet,**_  
_**I just might be able to protect the flower,**_  
_**It's your smiling face'**_

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry about the nasty food scene, I couldn't prevent myself from writing it! It's my way to annoys the hell out of some people sometimes or to make some other shut the hell up :D


	4. My Weakness

**Author's Note:** Hello there, thank u so much for the amazing reviews I appreciate it! just to let u know I keep reading them again and again so don't hold it against me if I didn't replay :D also thank u for those who added the story to their alerts and favourites :)

As for your questions if the boy was Kaname .. you did not think that I'll tell you the answer did you? DX

I wrote this chapter (except for the last part, because the change in the weather) when I was listing to the amazing music named 'Eros (raining version)' by Chris Shpeeris. If you love the rain and sad music check it out you'll definitely like it.

_Starry Night:_ Thank u my friend hope you'll do well in your exams, just to think you have read that chapter instead of burying your nose in your books made me happy :D

* * *

Zero closed his bag and stood intending to walk to the door, a furious voice called out for him "Wait for us Zero! Don't think you will leave us behind as usual!"

Zero sighed and leaned on the wall waiting for his Friends as they liked to call themselves. Aido stood next to him and yelled at the two remained "Hurry up you two, move fast or he will run from us today as well!"

Shiki and Rima walked lazily towards them "So noisy"

Rima nodded along "Yeah so noisy"

Aido pouted "Shut up I was going to miss him because of you!"

Another sigh escaped Zero's lips and he walked to the door "Let's go Aido"

"I told you to call me Hanabusa Zero, it has been a month already why are you so stubborn?"

Zero shrugged and continued his walking silently while the three still arguing with each other how they could make Zero act as if they were his real friends. A small smile tugged on Zero's lips, never in his life he has friends, he wasn't seeking friends anyway and truth to be said he doesn't know how to deal with a friend. Besides they don't know anything about him, how could they be his friends? Still .. He really thankful for their kindness although it's unrequited.

The past month was quiet somehow, he rarely saw Kaname and whenever he did the other was ignoring him completely. He wonders why Kaname stays at the house most of the time, he just go out two hours or so to check on his company and attend to another matters, and not everyday at that. Sometimes he goes to an important meetings. Other than that he stays at his study and as Watari said he used to do his work from there. He never thought that jerk could be a lazy man!

Well .. Who won't be lazy if he has all that money to waste?

When they went outside Rima asked in a bored tone "Haven't you noticed the sky get clouded very often this year?"

Aido nodded "yeah you are right even if the fall didn't come yet the raining days has increased than the last year"

Shiki nodded as well "And the thunder storms"

Zero turned his head to the side and kept his features indifferent, he didn't like this subject one bit!

His eyes widened slightly when he saw a figure he knows very well walking behind the trees in the opposite direction, he stopped to glance at the place again but that person has already disappeared.

He yelled to the others before he ran to where he saw the figure "Keep going I forgot something"

He heard Aido yelling at him but didn't grasp what he said, he ran as fast as he could, could that person be Kaname?! Or was it just his imagination?

He reached in time and saw the back door for the main building closing, so he did saw someone.

He waited for a moment before he entered, if that person was Kaname then sure he will go to the president's office, but what brings him here in the first place?!

He walked hastily without caring to hide, no one would ask him what's he doing here right?

When he turned the corridor he hastily stepped back and hide behind the wall, that was definitely Kaname who was entering the president's office!

When he heard the door closing he walked slowly and leaned his head on the door, he frowned he couldn't hear clearly. Kaname's calm voice reached his ears "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner this week, how's he coping?"

_He ..?_ Was he asking about him?

He heard the president's voice "The boy named Kiryu huh? I assure you he is doing well, what a smart boy you have there Ms Kuran. You can relax no need to come every week to check on the boy everyone in this school are professionals in their job. As for the other matter ..."

What the hell..?! Kaname was checking on him and how he was doing in his school?!

He leaned his body more on the door when he couldn't hear anything. He gasped in surprise when the door opened suddenly and he stumbled forward. He closed his eyes when he meets a strong chest other then the hard floor he was expecting.

He stood there stunned, he has been caught. What un graceful turn of events, sure he will get scolded later for his misbehaving.

He opened his eyes hesitantly, he can feel the beating heart inside the other's chest. A sense of nostalgia washed over him, he closed his eyes again and leaned his cheek on the other's chest listening to the calm heartbeats, it's reminds of a quiet lullaby. He fought the argue to cry at the moment, what's this emotions that suddenly captivated him?!

Kaname's cold tone brought him back to earth "Look what we have here"

Zero moved away hastily, he turned his face to the side to hide his for some reason teary eyes from the jerk in front of him.

He said quietly in a slightly shuddered voice "I'm sorry"

He took his bag from the floor and ran before he could hear another word from the other, he won't be able to hear another harsh words from him. He wiped the tears from his eyes angrily, why did he felt this weird painful emotions?! Why did he for a moment .. Just wanted the other to holds him in his arms? Why he feels this weak in front of him?! Why only him?!

That cold arrogant bastard!

When he reached the main gate he stopped to take a breath, he wiped the tears from his eyes hastily, no need to make Watari worry over him. He went to the limo and entered it quietly "Let's go Watari"

He leaned his head on the window and stare boredly outside, if Kaname wanted to know how he is doing in the school why didn't he asked him? Zero was keeping that for himself all the last month, but something inside him ached whenever he saw Kaname and the other didn't bother to ask him about his school. Does he think Zero doesn't deserve that small attention?

He grimaced, why does he want that attention from Kaname anyway? He have friends now doesn't he? A bitter smile appeared on his pale face, he have friends whom know nothing about him.

* * *

After changing his school uniform Zero went to walk in the amazing garden, the sky was full of the gray clouds as usual, it doesn't matter though, he loves watching the red roses under the dark gray sky.

Although Kaname have this beautiful garden but he never saw him out here, he always stayed at his study or his bedroom. What a waste!

He knelt next to a bush full of red roses and cut one of them carefully before running his finger mindlessly on its soft red petals. This roses reminds him so much of Kaname, they all have a perfect graceful appearance, unnatural beauty, but whenever you extend your hand towards them you ended up wounded by their thorns. He smiled wryly as he stare at his yet again wounded finger, what a pity.

A velvet voice behind him jerked him out of his thoughts "You should go inside Zero, it would be raining soon"

He felt his heart jolt for a moment before it's calmed down again. He stood and prevent himself from clinching his chest when he felt a sudden painful feeling inside it, that damn ache! His weird sad emotions returned as worse as before. He felt his heart shattered like a broking glass. Oh how much he wants to yell at the other's face right now, Why do you even care?! Leave me get soaked to the bone, leave me get frozen to the death, just .. Don't act like you care while you clearly aren't.

A grimace appeared on his face instead and he didn't turn to face the other "If you came here to scold me I assure you, I know my fault and had already apologised!"

He blinked when he heard Kaname's calm voice and heard his footsteps behind him "That's not what I came here for"

He turned his head slightly to stare at the other who stood next to him and took the red rose gently from between his fingers. He saw Kaname staring with a slight frown at the small drops of blood on his finger before he took his hand in his own and lift Zero's fingers to watch it closely. He blinked again when he heard Kaname murmurs with a weird gaze in his wine-red eyes "another wound .. How careless"

Zero frowned .. _Another?_ How did he know ..

As much as he wanted to snatch his hand from the other's, but he couldn't, it was as if something was preventing him from moving. He watched with a slightly wide eyes Kaname clearing the blood on his finger by his thumb gently. Why is Kaname behaving this way towards him? Does he feel sympathy for him?!

He snatched his hand roughly, he doesn't want the other to feel pity on him! He hissed "What do you want?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow at the sudden behaviour, he averted his gaze away and ran his finger slowly on the rose's thorns "You cling on the past too much Zero, if you stayed like this the world will leave you behind"

Zero frowned and asked in a sharp tone "What?!"

What he meant by that?! Clinging to the past?! Does this bastard think the past could be easily forgotten?!

He laughed roughly "Oh you say such words .. Then tell me why all the place is full of only red roses? Isn't that something from your past as well Kaname?"  
He smirked when Kaname turned his face to the side and knew he was right at his guessing "What a surprise you won't even deny it?! To tell me to get over it while you couldn't, I didn't expect that from the all mighty Kaname Kuran"

Kaname glared at him coldly "We aren't the same Zero, you still have a long way in front of you yet you choose to sit and curse your luck on your loss"

Zero opened his mouth to answer but stopped when Kaname stare at him with a hard gaze before saying in an icy cold tone "Listen Zero, the world does not revolve around you. Living like a spoiled little brat won't do you any good"

Zero's eyes widened and he stare at Kaname in shock ..

_Living like a spoiled brat?!_

_Him?!_

_Did Kaname noticed that .._

_He wanted his attention?!_

Zero's voice shuddered between anger and wanting to cry "Who are you to tell me that..?!"

Kaname walked back to the house and the rose still between his long elegant fingers "Just giving you the advise you need"

He watched the other's back with a blurred vision..

_Why..?_

The loud thunder cracked in the gray clouded sky..

_Just why..?_

He didn't allow his tears to run down his cheek till he felt the heavy rain soaking him.

_Why Kaname treats him this way?_

He lowered his head and clenched his hands to fists..

_And why .._

_Why he cares about that heartless person so much ..?_

* * *

Zero stare at the scarlet pendant in his hand, he wants to know if the boy was still alive. If he was he wants to find him so badly, being the only one who cared for him. What's confusing him the most was why he forgot everything about him? he remembers the most of his childhood, so how could he forget such unforgettable person?!

He laid on his bed lazily, another matter he couldn't understand, why does he feel this weird feelings towards Kaname? Why he wants the other to care for him so badly?! Is it because he took him in so that's why he wanted him to take care of him like .. Like how his parents took care of Ichiru?

He couldn't understand his own feelings, he knows he hates the other's guts, but in the other hand he wants his attention, complicated isn't ? Or was he just a spoiled brat like Kaname had said?

Maybe .. maybe Kaname was right, maybe he just being selfish.

He was fine all the last month, but this depression he felt today only started when .. When he heard Kaname's calm heartbeats. He will admit it, he felt so week at that moment, all he wanted back then was for that bastard to hold him in his damn arms, why the hell he wanted that?! Truth to be told, being hugged was his weak point from his childhood. He never envied Ichiru on something more than being hugged by their parents everyday, but this ridiculous desire to be hugged by non other than Kaname, what's wrong with him? Did he lost his mind?!

He will fix his troubled feelings and let that heartless bastard care for himself. He will try to find that boy and .. Whatever..

He put the pendant in his hand on his chest before he drifted to sleep.

* * *

_The little Zero was sitting calmly on the couch, his big violet eyes watching their mother buttoning Ichiru's coat and smiling at him gently. His blank gaze didn't change when their father passed by them and patted Ichiru's head "How is our brave child doing today, ready to go to the hospital?"_

_Zero's eyes didn't miss the happy joyful smile on his brother's face "Yes daddy! Mom said we will eat our lunch outside if I didn't cry!"_

_Their father smiled in return "Oh good then, I have to go to work now don't hurt yourself Ichiru and listen to your mom okay?"_

_Zero turned his blank face to the side, he stare quietly at the window, he wasn't interested in their conversation at all._

_He fought the argue to put his small hand on his stomach, he was hungry, he had been punished last night, when he was with that gentle boy he forgot about the time. They had returned before he did thus he slept without having dinner._

_His mother's soft voice called out to him "Zero honey, I forgot my keys upstairs go bring them will you?"_

_Zero slipped down from the couch slowly, he ignored Ichiru who was jumping happily "Yes Zero fly and bring the keys!" Before hugging his mother who chuckled at his childish behaviour._

_His face remained blank when he brought the keys and gave them to their mother who was already wearing her coat "I have left a lunch for you in the fridge don't forget to heat it up okay?"_

_When Zero nodded she took Ichiru's hand and walked to the door, Ichiru waved at him with a wide smile "Bye Zero!"_

_His mother said before closing the door behind them "Look out for the house Zero and .. Behave!"_

_He lowered his head when he heard the door's soft clack, the house became so quiet._

_They had left him alone .. Again._

_He put his hand on his stomach and murmurs to himself "Mother said she left a lunch for me .."_

_He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, a grimace appeared on his little face when he saw the left over from the yesterday's dinner. He closed the fridge firmly and leaned on it, he should have known, he was a healthy child so he could eat whatever._

_He sat down slowly, why they never hugged him like they did for Ichiru? When that boy hugged him yesterday he really enjoyed it, he felt warm and safe, does Ichiru always feel this warm feelings?_

_Maybe if he went there today that boy would be there, but .. When he asked him yesterday he told him he will come if he was able to. What if he couldn't? Also it still early maybe he won't be there right now._

_He stood and went to wear his coat, he will go there and wait for that boy, there is nothing else he could do anyway._

_He stood on his small toes to close the door, if they were going to leave him always all alone like this why they didn't put the doorknob lower?! It's bothersome._

_When he finely closed it he ran to the woods, he hope he will find him there.._

_His big eyes watered when he reached the place and find it empty, he clenched his trembling small hands._

_His eyes widened when he heard the velvet voice behind him "Zero?"_

_He wiped his eyes hastily and smiled before he turn around "You came!"_

_The boy knelt in front of him with a frown on his handsome face "What's wrong?"_

_The little Zero shook his head "Nothing .."_

_The boy put his hand gently on Zero's soft cheek "You know you can't hide it from me, even if you smiled sweet little one, your eyes tell me how you truly feel"_

_Zero's small mouth's edges turned down, his lips twitched and he said in a choked voice "Can you hug me please..?"_

_The boy smiled warmly before he put the plastic bag he was caring on the ground, he opened his arms "With pleasure, come"_

_Zero throw himself hard into the other's arms causing the boy to fell on his butt with a light thud, he cried without trying to hold back when he felt the boy hugging him tightly._

_The boy buried his nose in the soft silver locks and inhaled deeply "You don't have to ask if you want a hug my little Zero, my arms will be always open for you"_

_Zero sopped quietly and tightened his hold on the other's neck "I won't need my parents arms if you were here"_

_He didn't saw the wistful smile that appeared on the boy's face, he kept hugging him till Zero moved away by himself, he wiped his eyes by his sleeve "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"_

_The boy brought him again to his lap and moved Zero's hand from his face "Let me see .."_

_Zero blinked and stare at the boy with confusion, the boy smiled and continued "You know you look like a cherry cheesecake Zero"_

_Zero blinked again and tilted his head "Why cherry why not strawberry?"_

_A smirk appeared on the boy's face "Because I prefer cherry over strawberry" he lift Zero's small chin by his finger "hmmm.. I never saw a cherry cheesecake with crystals so we have to wipe them out" he wiped Zero's tears gently from his eyes._

_Zero looked puzzled when the boy ran his finger gently on his soft cheek "This is the whit cream .. hmm it's looking delicious"_

_Zero chuckled softly when the boy kissed his cheek, he stare with joy in his big innocent eyes at the boy who smirked again "You naughty child you liked it? Look the cream get a beautiful rosy colour maybe we should taste it again!"_

_He gasped in surprise when the boy bit his soft cheek gently, he chuckled again and clenched the boy's coat "Stop it you know I'm not a cherry cheesecake"_

_A slight pout appeared on the boy's face "You are My cherry cheesecake Zero" he smirked an evil smirk and ran his index finger on Zero's soft rosy lips "Now I'm going to taste my favourite cherry ever!"_

_Zero blinked when he felt the boy's warm smooth lips on his, he closed his eyes and smiled into the soft innocent kiss. He felt the boy's arms tightened around his body and he chuckled when the boy nibbled his lower lip. He opened his eyes when the boy moved away suddenly, the boy stare at him with a light frown on his face "This was supposed to be just a light peck you naughty child shouldn't have smiled"_

_The little Zero smiled innocently and tilted his head in question "A yummy cherry?"_

_The boy ran his finger gently on Zero's smiling lips "A yummy cherry indeed"_

Zero opened his eyes slowly, another dream? He didn't saw any the last month. He ran his finger mindlessly on his lips, does what he saw in the dream really happened?!

How the Hell could he Forget something like that?!

Whatever the reason was, he really feels better right now. The depression he felt earlier has vanished, instead he felt a warm happy feeling inside his heart.

He closed his eyes again with a small sad smile on his lips, he clenched the pendant in his hand unconsciously ..

_Will I be able to find you someday? Or are you .. Not on this earth anymore?_

* * *

**_"My only regret .. Is that I can't hold you in my arms at the moment, please don't make such a sad face Zero .. It's killing me .._**

**_I'll keep watching over you"_**


	5. Teary Edge

**Author's Note:** Thank u for the awesome reviews everyone! I guess since I knew Hawke the word awesome just stuck at my tongue *sigh*

The songs lyrics in this chapter are from the two songs "Always \ Mother In The Dream".

**Beta reader:** Imperial-Hawke.

Well isn't this awesome? This chapter has a beta!  
Anyway if there's any mistake it's my fault I'm the writer my numerous errors almost cause the beta to be blind -_-

* * *

"Hey Zero!"

Zero held a sigh and lifted his bored gaze to the pouting Aido without saying a word. What a bother ... really. Don't get him wrong, he likes his friends or whatever they are, but for someone who had been alone his whole life he didn't actually enjoy talking to people. It annoys him to no end; he doesn't want anything to do with them. They are kind and he is thankful for their kindness; but he just want them to leave him alone! Seriously, why don't they learn from Kaname?!

He snorted at that thought, Kaname sure knows how to leave him on his own, he never saw him after that day in the back garden. Since when was that? Two weeks? Three? A whole month?! It doesn't matter and that way, it's so much better, truthfully.

Seeing that arrogant man makes him feel uncomfortable feelings, he knows; nothing good will come from feeling emotions. It would be better if you felt numb, hence you won't feel pain, loneliness and grief, it's more safer. That's what he was doing in his life till now, isolating his emotions, turning it off; that's why he was able to live until now.

He forced his mind to focus on the matter at hand, he stared at the angry Aido blankly without flinching when he shouted at his face "I have been calling you. Hell, where have you been wandering?!"

He rolled his eyes at the frustrated childlike boy, turning his bored gaze to stare out of the window; he answered without interest in his voice "I'm listening."

He kept his gaze focused on the outside, it's the first days in the autumn, the weather was slightly chilly, and the dying leaves have started falling from the trees. He shuddered slightly, when a cold wind hit him from the open window. Why is the weather so much colder this year? Is it because of the clouds that cover the sun almost every day? It's just the first days from the fall and it feels like the winter is coming already. He continued to gaze on the school ground, this school looked weird, there's something about it he couldn't put his finger on. The building was quiet modern and the back and front yards looked like gardens for the way they were taking care of the trees, flowers and everything. What was getting on his nerve was the high walls that surrounds the school. The school was extremely big, so it wasn't a problem at all and they barely notice its existing, but why it was there in the first place?!

Is it because no one can climb inside or something like that?

"... So why don't you come with us?"

A small smile graced his lips when he saw a cute bird landing on the edge of the window, although he doesn't like to be around humans, he is so fond of animals. Ever since his childhood, and when his family left him alone, he was always wandering in the nearby woods. The animals were quiet friendly towards him, treating him like a life being, not like some kind of a broken toy, not treating him like he was something un needed. He remembers the first time he saw a deer; it was a quiet big one. He was shaking and couldn't move, although the deer was walking lazily towards him. He remembers when he closed his eyes and was frozen with fear, but when he felt the tickling on his hair he opened them hesitantly. He was shocked when he realised the deer was playing with him and he started laughing. His relationship with the animals was quite the opposite from his relationship with humans.

He held a heavy sigh when he realised he didn't answer Aido yet, his eyes were watching the bird fondly, while his face remained blank. It doesn't matter that he didn't hear all what Aido had said, it doesn't matter that he doesn't know where they are going. It's all the same, Kaname's orders "I won't"

He saw Aido's furious face on the window's glass reflection "Why not?! You are always refusing Zero dammit!"

He felt disappointed when the bird had flown away, apparently Aido's load shout had frightened it. He stood and grabbed his bag "I told you why already"

He walked away without casting Aido a glance who followed him "So what if you let Watari go with you! It's so simple why do you love complicating things?!"

He grimaced, the damn Kaname has prevented him from leaving the house without Watari, and the damn old man won't leave him alone if it was against the bastard's orders, hell that's annoying him to no end! "I'm not going to wander around with a butler watching over me like a spoiled brat" he clinched his hands when he noticed he had used Kaname's words.

"Why not? We are used to them!"

_It's you .. Not me._

He kept walking without any intention to answer, that's why he doesn't want friends. They are nothing alike; they are very different from him, their lives and everything.

They don't know a thing about him.

Except from being Kaname Kuran's spoiled boy, as they like to call him.

Hell .. They even aren't aware about how Kaname treats him.

_They know Nothing!_

* * *

Zero hides behind the wall and stared down the stairs. He could see Kaname's back when he was talking to Watari, apparently the bastard was giving him more orders before leaving, couldn't he just let the old man take a rest?!

It's Saturday and he is extremely bored, but he had a good plan in how he was going to expend his time today! If this heartless person wants him to be stuck here it's fine, but he should accept the consequences.

He smirked when he saw Kaname walking out of the door and whispered to himself "Without return you jerk"

He walked out of his hiding place when he heard the main door's soft click, he removed any emotion from his face and leaned casually on the stair's frame "Did he leave already?"

"Yes Zero-sama"

He scowled when he heard how Watari addressed him again "You're old man will never learn, how long will he take to return?"

He bit the inside of his cheek when he saw the surprise in the old man's gaze. He doesn't blame him, he never asked such a question before "He won't be here before two hours, is something wrong Zero-sama?"

He hides a smirk and shrugged "I wanted to talk to him about something, but it doesn't matter, listen Watari, I'm going to take a nap don't wake me up okay?"

He smiled and walked back as Watari bowed "As you wish Zero-sama"

He hides behind the wall again and watched Watari's retreating back "Now, I'm gonna see what that sadistic dork is hiding from me!"

When Watari disappeared from his eyes, he went directly towards Kaname's bedroom. He was deadly curious about what Kaname is doing in his room every time if he wasn't working, could he be hiding a girl somewhere in there?

Although he didn't like the idea for some reason, but he never saw Kaname with a girlfriend, he wondered why?

He cursed loudly when he found the door was locked "Fuck you bastard! Fuck you, fuck you!"

He kicked the damn door and grimaced, guess he should go to the study. He might find something interesting there who knows?!

* * *

Zero closed the study door quietly behind him, and leaned on it with a victorious smile on his face. He wouldn't turn on the light as there's no need to, the light coming from those big windows is enough and he didn't want Watari to find him here.

He walked towards the office and stared at it with a bored gaze, everything is perfectly neat and clean like he suspected. He sat on the comfortable chair, leaned back in a relax position and lift his legs to rest it on the wooden desk clean surface. He tapped his finger on his chin with a smirk, it would be good if he have a big office like this one day, he should consider it. Now to think of it, this office has a Victorian style and it's truly beautiful, he wondered how Kaname's office in his company looks like?

He hastily lowered his legs and leaned forward to open one of the drawers, he didn't have a lot of time after all, that bastard won't take long.

He opened the first drawer and blinked, hell .. Everything in the drawer was perfectly at place, he wondered what Kaname will do if he saw his messy drawers, he smiled wryly, he won't be surprised if he kicked him out.

He closed the drawer and opened another one, he frowned slightly when he saw a card. He took it between his fingers, Kaname's identity card? He mumbled "Kaname Kuran, born in 4\10\1988 AD ... What?!"

He stared wide-eyes at the card in his hand, Kaname's birthday is tomorrow?! What a coincidence! He returned the card to its place and closed the drawer. Maybe he should buy him something?

He sighed and opened the lower drawer, files?! Curious on how Kaname was doing his work he took the file and opened it. A light gasp escaped his lips while his eyes widened, what were his parents and Ichiru's pictures doing in here?! He saw a single picture of every one of them; with their names were written beneath it. He turned the page with shivering fingers, what did Kaname have to do with them?! He froze when he saw pictures of his father's crushed car. He wasn't ready to see this again... yet, he didn't cry over their death! He didn't get over it! He still couldn't let go!

He forced himself to turn the next page, his face paled when he saw the horrifying pictures in front of his eyes. Their bodies were covered in a white sheet, though it was better than seeing what lies under it. He had blacked out when he saw his mirror was completely burned, his brother was nothing but a charred body. He covered his mouth with his palm when he felt nausea upon remembering.

He flinched when he heard Kaname's voice in front of the door "Send Watari to me at once."

He returned the file hastily to its place and hid under the desk still a bit shaky, his eyes were still wide-open when he heard the door opening.

_A murder case?! Did he read it wrong?!_

He scooted further away till he felt the wooden surface against his back, his wary eyes were watching Kaname's legs, when Kaname has stood in front of the desk and he threw himself on his chair. He nearly sigh in relief when Kaname moved the chair away from him and faced the window instead of the desk, he didn't want to think what will happen to him if he was between Kaname's knees. The worst thing is, that Kaname might found him if he just moved his leg, or wanted to open the lower drawer.

He held his breath when Kaname just stayed quiet without moving, and why the hell didn't he turn on the light?! But it might be on his benefit, he will be more unnoticeable.

He tilted his head unconsciously when he heard Kaname sighing deeply and throw his hand lazily to his side, what's wrong is something bothering him? He fought the urge to hold the elegant hand in front of him, he didn't know why he felt that, but he wanted to comfort Kaname right now.

He watched with slightly wide-eyes when Kaname lift his hand and tapped his finger on the chair's arm, while he was humming a song. He frowned lightly, he knows he heard this song before... But when? And what was that song anyway?!

He leaned his head backwards and closed his eyes; the bastard really did have a beautiful voice, if he will just sing instead of incomprehensible humming. He could sleep on that quiet voice actually.

_But ... Why the song feels like it hold so much sadness?_

_And why ... His heart ache?!_

This sadness he can hear in Kaname's voice ... Is Kaname alone? Where's his family? Why didn't he have any friends that visit him here? Why did he spend most of his time alone?!

Maybe Kaname is just like him ... Maybe they are alike, after all.

And maybe Kaname isn't alone, even if he is; he still treats him like nothing.

He smiled faintly, he never thought he will hear Kaname humming a song like that at all, hell, he didn't expect Kaname to do that ever let alone hearing it.

He opened his eyes when he felt the magical moment has ended and Kaname has cleared his throat. Dammit ...

He felt disappointed.

He blinked when he heard the door knocking and Kaname answered with a calm voice "Come in, Watari"

He rolled his eyes at that, where's all those emotions he felt in his calm deep voice just seconds ago?!

"Where is Zero?"

Eh ...? Why the hell he was asking about him?!

"He told me he was taking a nap, Kaname-sama"

"Did you checked on him?"

He grimaced when he heard that, damn you Kaname it isn't like he could run away easily!

"No Kaname-Sama, I'll go now"

His face paled, what if Watari went and didn't find him there or worse what if he suspects him being here?! Watari isn't fool, hell, the old man has the sharpest mind, even in this age!

He nearly sigh in relief when Kaname stopped him "There's no need to Watari, I want you to do something else instead"

"Is it the reason you have returned early today, Kaname-Sama?"

He held his breath when Kaname moved the chair to face the desk; he gathered himself tightly and leaned his chin on his knees. He kept his wary eyes focused on the long legs in front of him; if the other moved one leg forward he will be doomed. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he heard the calm voice "Yes it is, I couldn't make it to the company. We must make our move soon, I fear I don't have much time."

Zero's eyes widened slightly, make a move? He doesn't have much time?! What's that supposed to mean?!

"You weren't eating well lately, Kaname-Sama"

What..? Kaname wasn't eating well... Why?

He frowned lightly when Kaname has ignored what Watari had said "I'll set him free from the next week, tell everyone to be ready. And tell them to watch him closely, I don't want any mistake. Also, if he is harmed, you all will be executed"

"Yes, Kaname-Sama"

He blinked when he heard the door closing, it seems Watari had left. Hell what were they talking about?! He shivered and shut his eyes tightly. Was Kaname serious about the executing thing?! What are they murders?!

And who's the person Kaname doesn't want to get harmed?!

He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of the chair moving backwards, he saw Kaname standing and his lavender eyes widened when he saw him stumbling before he leaned on the desk "Shit!"

Kaname is cursing?! Well this is new..

What is wrong with him? Is it because he wasn't eating? He really does hate Kaname, but seeing him like this just makes his heart ache.

He watched with wary eyes when Kaname walked out of his sight, he prevented himself from sighing in relief when he heard the door closing softly. He waited for a moment to make sure Kaname had left before he stood and stretched his body with a groan, he should go to his room before anyone sees him.

* * *

He walked to his room lazily, he felt tired, a nap would be perfect right now and he will leave the thinking for later. He stopped and a light frown appeared on his face when he saw his room door was open, he doesn't remember leaving the door open!

He walked there and stopped on the doorway before he clinched his hands, there was Kaname standing in front of the nightstand and his back was facing him. He gritted his teeth, he wanted badly to know why Kaname had that file, and why it had 'Murder Case' written on it, but alas he doesn't want to expose himself.

"Where have you been?"

He scowled when Kaname knew he was standing here without turning, he hissed "What are you doing here?!"

The bastard, he didn't send Watari but he came here by himself, he glared at the other when he turned to face him with a sly smirk. His eyes widened when he saw the pendant in Kaname's hand, he shouted "Don't touch it!"

He gritted his teeth when Kaname stared at the pendant in his hand and raised an eyebrow "Why is it so dear to you?"

He cursed before he went to the other and snatched it from his hand; he glared daggers at Kaname who smiled wryly "Is it for your mother?"

He glared at Kaname hatefully, he felt his glare weakening when he saw the emptiness in those beautiful burgundy eyes, he noticed with a worry gaze how pale Kaname was. He clenched his hands, even if he wanted to comfort him, the heartless person in front of him didn't give a damn about him.

He said calmly "It's none of your business. Now get out"

He watched when Kaname shrugged and intended to walk away, his eyes widened when he noticed a small red stained spot on Kaname's creamy silk shirt "Wait!"

He walked towards Kaname who was staring at him with a questioning gaze, he lift his hand to Kaname's chest to touch the small unnoticed red spot "What's this?"

He flinched when Kaname pushed his hand away and stepped back saying in an icy tone "It's none of your business, I'm going out"

Zero clinched his hands in frustration "Fuck you bastard!"

He glared at Kaname's back who was walking out of the door "Language Zero"

He glared at the empty doorway and hissed "Damn you… you were cursing just moments ago!"

And the bastard didn't close the door behind him! He walked to the door "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" Before he kicked the poor door close.

He went and threw himself on the bed, everything was spinning on his head, his family's pictures in Kaname's office, Kaname and Watari's weird conversation, Kaname's pale face, and more importantly, what he should do about Kaname?!

Oh yeah, buy him a gift for his birthday tomorrow.

* * *

Walking on the crowded street, he put his hands in his coat pockets and lifted his gaze to the clouded sky. He had managed to escape without anyone noticing, and he was thankful for that. He hoped no one would notice his absence till he returned but he doubted that. He just hoped Kaname won't be too harsh in his punishment.

He let out a heavy sigh, he didn't know what Kaname likes, he wondered what he should get him?

He hesitated before he entered the shop; he stared at the numerous rings in the counter behind the glass. A silver ring would be nice, he never saw Kaname wearing a ring and he knew it would be beautiful on his elegant fingers.

When he finished and walked outside he sighed heavily before staring at the small black box with golden ribbon in his hand, a small smile tugged on his lips, he just hopes Kaname likes it.

His eyes widened slightly when he noticed the dark sky above him, did he take that long?!

He cursed under his breath and put the small box into his pocket before running back to the house, dammit he will be scolded once he reached there, that or he would be punished.

He stopped suddenly when he heard a rough heart-breaking coughing, his wide eyes stared at the guy in front of him who was leaning on the wall and coughing violently. He kept his gaze focus on the guy who walked slowly to the park entrance. A light shocked gasp escaped his lips when he noticed the guy's brown hair; he swallowed the lump in his throat and followed him silently to the park.

_Could he be…?!_

That boy in his memories is older than him ..._ As well as this guy_.

He stopped walking when the brunette guy had sat on a bench in the empty park, he couldn't see the guys features clearly in this dim light and from this distance. He can feel his heart pounding firmly in his chest, this guy in front of him could be the one he was looking for.

He clinched his hands when the brunette has started coughing roughly again, he felt his eyes watered slightly, it's like he is back at that dream ...

He took a step forward and lift his hand slightly as if to reach out for that guy, the letters left his mouth unconsciously "Ka..."

"Kaito!"

He flinched when a girl ran passed him while she was screaming the guy's name. He lowered his hand and stared at them without blinking and mumbled softly "Kaito .."

He covered his face with his palm and shut his eyes tightly, is that what he was about to say? Kaito? Is it the same name of the boy in his memories?! Why he can't remember?! He didn't even know what he was about to say!

When he finely opened his eyes he didn't see the guy nor the girl, they had disappeared before he could ask him. He lowered his hand to his side with a heavy sigh, even if the guy is the same, he didn't know if he still remembers him or not.

He froze when he heard a cold voice he knows very well behind him "It seems a little kitten has lost its way back"

He turned around slowly to face the furious Kaname, he knows Kaname is angry from his icy tone. He bit his lips when his eyes meets the hard cold gaze, hell ... Kaname looked beyond furious!

He noticed how Kaname's eyes glanced at the now empty bench before returning his cold gaze to focus on him, had he seen them before they had disappeared?! When did he get here?

He lowered his gaze after a moment, Kaname's features were so dark, and he hated to admit it's frightening.

He flinched when he heard the dangerous tone in Kaname's cold voice, Kaname always did well at controlling his rage, that's what makes him horrifying "You do know how dangerous to be wandering on your own Zero, don't you?"

He lift his questioning gaze to the deadly cold one, what does he mean dangerous?! He used to wander on his own ...

**Slap!**

He stared blankly at the ground and was full aware of the hot pain in his cheek; he kept his face turned to the side and was thankful that his bangs were covering his eyes, in case if a traitor tear escaped.

He doesn't want to admit, but with every passing day, it's hurts more and more. No matter how much he tried to stop caring for this person in front of him, he couldn't. Kaname's coldness towards him pains him! This bastard's harsh words hurt him like daggers! This heartless person's way of treating him is killing him!

_**I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind",**_

He didn't flinch when the load thunder cracked above them "Next time do as I say Zero, there's no need to be stubborn"

_**It's telling me all these things,**_

He put his hand unconsciously on the small box inside his pocket, he hissed between gritted teeth ignoring the sting of tears in his lavender eyes "I'm not one of your stupid men. I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to!"

"Stop it, Zero"

_**That you would probably hide,**_

He lift his face and glared stubbornly at Kaname, he noticed Kaname glancing at where he slapped him on his cheek. There must be a bruise or Kaname won't sigh and avoid his glare like this. He turned his gaze away from Kaname who was now calling on his cellphone "I found him Watari, tell the others to return to their positions and come to pick us in the western park"

_**Always,**_

It didn't take long after Kaname hung up before the rain has started falling heavily. He felt much better when the strong cold drops hit his body and his skin. He blinked when someone grabbed his wrist suddenly and dragged him along; his shout came so low in the heavy rain "Hey!"

_**Always,**_

Kaname didn't release his wrist till they stood under a nearby big tree; the tree helped in avoiding the heavy cold rain.

_**Always,**_

He leaned on the tree and stared blankly in front of him, he was touching his cheek with his finger mindlessly. Maybe Kaname was really worried about him, he even was searching for him without his car, and he didn't bring an umbrella with him.

_**I just can't live without you,**_

But why he think wandering around is so dangerous?!

He turned his gaze to stare at Kaname's back, his soft dark brown hair was soaked as well as his long coat. Even if he was worried about him, he wouldn't slap him like this if he truly cared for him, would he?

_**I love you, I hate you**_

_**I can't get around you**_

To hell with Kaname ... He will find that guy and ask him, he might be the one who once cared for him.

_The only one._

* * *

He was deep in sleep after that tiring day, when he saw a brunette boy smiling at him warmly he knew he was_ dreaming ..._

_The little Zero swallowed the last bite of his cake before he patted his small full stomach and smiled at the boy in front of him "Your cakes is so yummy!"_

_The boy who was sitting and leaning on the tree behind his back chuckled and patted the child's head gently "I'm not the one who made it, believe me I'm not very good at baking"_

_Zero's big lavender eyes blinked before a beautiful smile graced his lips "When I become older, I'll bake for you. Mom told me I'm good at the kitchen!"_

_The brunette boy raised an eyebrow "Oh really?" A sorrowful gaze covered his eyes before he smiled faintly "I would love that."_

_The little Zero's heart ached when he saw that gaze in the boy's eyes, he held the boy's arm and tugged it gently "Don't be like that, you won't die, everything will be okay, so smile"_

_Lavender, innocent eyes kept watching the older boy with helpless gaze, he wants this boy to be happy, he wants to protect this boy like he does to Ichiru. He wants this boy to be okay. He leaned on the warm body next to him and his small hands clinched the boy's coat tightly. He won't let go, he will never let this boy go away, he will hold into him, even if this boy died ... He shut his eyes tightly, even if this boy died, he will die as well._

_He opened his eyes when he felt the boy's arm around him "You are too young to talk about dying, Zero"_

_He lifted his teary eyes to meets the boy's tender gaze "Do you want me to sing for you?"_

_He blinked when the boy had wiped a tear from the corner of his eye "Can you?"_

_"Sure" He kept staring at the boy's face and enjoying the feeling of the boy's fingers on his hair. The boy continued "It's a song I used to listen to since I was a child, when I was thinking of my mother"_

_He tilted his head with a questioning gaze "Where is she?"_

_His big lavender eyes widened slightly when the boy lift his head and stared at the clouded sky "She's gone"_

_He leaned his head on the boy's chest when the boy has started singing in a beautiful deep and sad voice._

**_In the stillness among the vast lands_**

**_I dream of Mother praying for me_**

**_She looks afar and gives precious milk to the heavens_**

**_As offering for my well-being_**

**_My Mother, so far away.  
_**

**_Stars twinkle above the grasslands while_**

**_In my dream I see Mother's caring face_**

**_As she prays to the god to wish me godspeed_**

**_My Mother, so far away.  
_**

**_In my dream I see Home basking in golden sunbeam_**

**_While Mother softly sings an enchanting melody_**

**_There in the grasslands lies my everlasting home_**

**_My dearest Mother, wait for my return._**

**_My dearest Mother, wait for my return._**

_His young mind couldn't understand why his heart ached so much; he couldn't understand why he felt a painful choke in his throat. The boy's voice is so beautiful yet painfully sad._

_His small lips shivered slightly when he saw the anguish in the brunette's eyes "She died when I was just ... Ten months old. They had told me. I know nothing about her except; she loved the red roses"_

_The little Zero wasn't aware of the tears that ran down his soft cheek, his innocent eyes kept staring at the older boy silently. He blinked when the boy put his hand gently on his cheek "I'm sorry Zero, you are just a child. I shouldn't have said anything"_

_He nuzzled the warm hand on his cheek, something is different in this touch. It feels like ..** it's real..**_

Zero opened his eyes slowly; he stared at the dark room before a movement in front of the door caught his attention. He sat and rubbed his sleepy eyes, he saw a figure opening the door and closing it behind him. He couldn't tell who at this darkness, could it be Watari?

He ran his fingers on his cheek, that touch ... He could swear he felt it. He frowned when he felt his wet eyelashes, was he crying? But there were tears on his cheek. Could it be that someone had wiped them..?

He didn't think the old man would do such a thing, and hell, Kaname is out of the options.

So who else but Watari..?

* * *

_**"My dear Zero,**_

_**The fingers that wiped your tears away, always had been covered in a mix of tears and blood, but you didn't mind.**_

_**Even if I'm not breathing, I'll watch over you from above"**_


End file.
